


he's beggin' you to stay, stay, stay

by tomlinchips (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, minor abandonment issues, minor depression, this looked a lot longer on my hard drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tomlinchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is alone, and liam fixes him</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's beggin' you to stay, stay, stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi this a drabble i found on my hard drive hope you like it :-)

It might have started when he was going into the first grade, and coming home from school to find his father gone, and his mother lying on the couch weeping.

it might have gotten worse when he realized he liked boy instead of girls like his other classmates, and was teased relentlessly for it by his supposed friends.

Maybe it was getting better when he met a beautiful boy in his freshman year, with beautiful brown eyes and a loving smile, warm laugh and everything else he could ask for.

Maybe he didnt feel the need to mope around all day, closing people out because they might hurt him, because the boy with beautiful brown eyes made him feel loved and cherished. 

But maybe it got bad again when the beautiful boy with brown eyes said he didnt feel the same way anymore, and left him without warning.

Maybe he started to feel sad again, when he learned that his best mate was moving away next month, or when he learned that his best mate wasnt really the person he thought he was.

But maybe there was another boy, with bigger, even more beautiful brown eyes who helped him pick his books up after being knocked down, or who would join him in the library for lunch.

Maybe there was this even more loving boy, with crinkly eyes and a laugh that somehow made him feel safe, and who made him feel like the only person in the world.

Maybe the boy with the brown eyes could fix the hole that was in his heart for so many years, maybe he could finally feel loved again.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter: @tomlinchips and on tumblr: shhnouis.tumblr.com


End file.
